fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: Guardian of the Universe Episode 7- Beginning of Vengeance
(Two months after the destruction of Hoseki, Yuganna and Gurin traveled to Earth) (Scene is a hospital) (Yuganna and Gurin enters a hospital patient room) Yuganna: Is she alright? Nurse: Yes, she just woke up from her coma a few days ago. You can come in and talk to her. Yuganna: Okay. (Yuganna and Gurin walks to Kirro) Yuganna: Kirro, honey, are you okay? Kirro: M-Mom.. Is that you? Are we in heaven? Yuganna: No. This is a planet called Earth. Do you remember what happened to you? Kirro: Umm.. I was fighting off soldiers.. Then I fought Frost but my hits weren’t effective. He took me down with like three hits and I faintly remember him throwing a large energy ball. What happened Mom? (A flackback happens) Frost: TIME TO DIE! (Frosts throws the energy ball towards Hoseki) Kirro: Mom.. Gurin.. Everyone.. I’m sorry.. (The large energy ball is about to hit Kirro but Yuganna teleports to where Kirro is, grabs her, and teleports back to the spaceship. The giant energy ball hits Hoseki) (Flashback ends) Kirro: So you saved me? Yuganna: Yes. I’m surprised I can still move that fast. Kirro: So did Hoseki get destroyed? Yuganna: Sadly yes.. Kirro: F***. I could’ve prevented that! Now Frost is about to be unstoppable.. Yuganna: Don’t beat yourself up, sweetie. Frost is strong and you need to train. Kirro: ..I want revenge. Yuganna: On who? Kirro: Forst and Surai. Yuganna: That’s not the smartest thing to do at the moment, Kirro. Kirro: I don’t care. They destroyed Hoseki and took the Great Hoseki Rock. I want revenge. Yuganna: Okay but we need to get adjusted to the Earth life. Since we are going to live here. Then we are going to train with Shin Kai again. Get stronger, then we find out what planet Frost is going to target next, go there, and stop his reign of terror. Kirro: You read my exact mind, mother. Yuganna: Great minds think alike. (They all smile and laugh) (Scene changes to Frost’s spaceship) Solider: FROST, SIR. WE HAVE SOME IMPORTANT INFORMATION ABOUT. Frost: What is it? Did you figure out how to use it? Solider: Uhh.. The only way to use it is if a Hosekian can access its powers and transfer the powers from the rock to you, sir. Frost: And I destroyed all of them. So this great rock is a piece of s***. Soldier: No sir. There are some survivors from the planet. (The soldier brings a screen of the galaxy, showing where the survivors went to) Soldier: Some went to a planet called Earth. I think that’s where the girl you were fighting and her family went to. Frost: She’s not a Hosekian. She’s a Saiyan so she’s useless. Soldier: Well some of the real Hosekians went to a planet called Tsuki. About three or four are heading there as we speak. Also on that planet, they have some more resources that you wanted. It’s also a very big planet with a good population. Maybe we could spare and take over this planet. Frost: Hmm. Your thinking is good. I might have to promote you, Soldier. How far are we from this planet called Tsuki? Soldier: It’ll take 5-6 months to get there, sir. Frost: Okay. We’ll go there. I need this power-up as soon as I can get it.. (Frost laughs evilly as his spaceship sets course to Tskui) (Scene changes back to Earth) (A few days later, Kirro is discharged from the hospital. She is now walking around a small town on Earth with Gurin) Kirro: (Thinks) Earth is so different from Hoseki. The food, the different cultures and people, the buildings. It’s like I’m in another universe.. Gurin: So do you like Earth, Kirro? Kirro: I do but I don’t think the people here will like people like us.. Gurin: What do you mean? We look the same as them. Kirro: Yeah but we use Ki energy and it seems like the Earth people don’t and think it’s some sort of magic gig or joke. Gurin: Well, maybe that haven’t seen no one use it. We oughta show them who’s the toughest in the universe! (As Kirro and GUrin turn the corner, they see a gang of people escaping a bank with trash bags full of money. They hop in a car and drive off.) (A bank teller comes out and yells) Bank Teller: HEY COME BACK HERE. SOMEONE HELP Gurin: Do you think we should help? Kirro: Might as well, we haven’t saw any action in a good while. (Kirro and Gurin files towards the Robber’s car) Robber #1: EH, WE GOT SOME COMPANY. Robber #2: SHOOT ‘EM!! (Robber #1 pulls out his shotgun and shoots at Kirro and Gurin. They both catch all the bullets he shoots and smashes them. They move a little closer) Gurin: Don’t you think it’s wrong to fire a gun at an eleven year old? (Robber #2 hits Gurin with his gun but Gurin shows no sign of getting hit) Robber #2: What the.. Gurin: Is that the best you got? (Kirro opens her hand and fires an energy blast at the car, causing it to flip over and explode) Kirro: I think I put a little too much power into that.. (The Robbers hop out of the destroyed car and runs) Robber #2: THEY- THEY ARE CRAZY WE OTTA HERE. Robber #1: THEY SHOT LAZERS AND S***. OH NOO. (The police come and walks towards Kirro and Gurin) Kirro: We stopped the bad guys, officers! Cop #1: You’re under arrest for DTP and destroying private property! Gurin: WAIT WHAT? WE JUST SAVED A BANK Cop #1: YOU’RE UNDER ARREST!! HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK. (The cop tries to handcuff Gurin but he punches the cop in his face and kicks him to his cop car) Kirro: GURIN. WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? Gurin: I WAS UNDER PRESSURE OKAY! I’M ONLY ELEVEN.. (More cops pull up to the scene and pull out their guns) Cops: HANDS UP WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM. Kirro: Oh crap. We gotta fly away. Gurin: I thought aobut that a long time ago.. (Kirro and Gurin files away while the cops shoot at them, but misses every single bullet) Cop: CRAP. THEY’RE GONE. (Scene changes to the sky) Kirro: That was close. Gurin: Oh man. We’re in trouble now.. Kirro: How? Gurin: They’re probably gonna place an international bounty on our heads and have an international man hunt for us.. I’M TOO YOUNG AND HANDSOME FOR JAIL! Kirro: You watch way too much TV and we will be okay, Gurin. Our power level far surpass theirs so we have nothing to worry about. Gurin: I hope so.. (Kirro and Gurin continue to fly in the sky) Will Frost get his power he’s been long waiting for? Will Kirro and Gurin get adjusted to their new home? And will they stop Frost in time before he gets his power boost? Find out on the next episode of Dragon Ball: Guardian of the Universe! Category:Dragon Ball: Guardian of the Universe